


Carnal Appetite

by danfaz94



Series: Spander Drabble [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Xander Harris, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Top Spike (BtVS), Vampire Sex, Vampires, Xander Harris-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danfaz94/pseuds/danfaz94
Summary: The Master has recruited his faithful vampire disciple, Xander Harris, to guard the cemetery in case the Slayer shows up. Whilst on duty, a ruggedly handsome vampire called Spike shows up and the two men find that they can't keep their hands of each other. *Sexual Drabble.*





	Carnal Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the alternate reality established in the Buffy Season 3 episode The Wish. In this universe, Buffy never came to Sunnydale and Xander has been turned into a vampire.

The Master knew that the Slayer could arrive from Cleveland at any moment. Not that she necessarily would, but there was always the chance. He couldn’t afford to take a risk on her showing up and spoiling things now that Sunnydale had vast army of vampires which far outranked the humans in town. If she appeared, she’d be met with death. His most loyal followers would see to that.

And so Xander Harris found himself stationed at Sunnydale Cemetery one night, tasked with keeping a watchful eye out. The Master had made it known that a graveyard would be the most likely place she’d appear since it was a natural habitat during hours of patrol. Xander stood on the roof of a crypt, allowing him a full view of the landscape.

There was no telling what the Slayer actually looked like. All The Master knew was it would be a female, which didn’t narrow it down. Xander pictured an Amazonian with a rocket launcher, though he hoped that wasn’t true because he wasn’t sure he’d survive against someone like that. In fact, he secretly kept his fingers crossed that she’d never show up on his watch.

It was almost midnight when Xander heard a noise that made him stand to attention. He scanned the immediate area, but couldn’t see anybody. Hopefully it would be a human – he was in the mood for a snack. However, since the person was clearly stealthy, he imagined it was another vampire.

He jumped down from the crypt. ‘Hello?’ he called. ‘Will, is that you?’ His friend Willow Rosenberg would often join him during these missions, as she was always up for some night-time fun. ‘Come on, if that’s you then just show yourself. I’m not in the mood for games.’

‘But I am.’

It was a deep male voice that had spoke and Xander whipped round to see that someone was stood by a nearby tombstone, lighting a cigarette while looking at him intently. The strange was tall and thin, with high cheek bones and bleach-blonde hair.

‘Who are you?’

The other vampire took a long drag of the cigarette and replied, ‘Does it matter?’

‘Did the Master send you?’ Xander asked. ‘Because I’m perfectly capable of doing this on my own.’

‘I didn’t get sent by anybody. I’m a free agent.’

‘Lucky you. Anyway, I’m Xander.’

There was a slight pause, then the stranger said, ‘Spike.’

‘Wait, as in – William the Bloody?’

‘The very same.’

‘Huh, I’ve heard the puppy talk about you.’

‘Puppy?’

‘Well, that’s what **we** call him. I guess to you he’s Angelus.’

Spike’s eyes widened noticeably. ‘You have Angelus?’ 

‘The Master has him locked away. He lets my friend... well, whenever she’s bored he allows her to play with him. She’s quite sadomasochistic that way.’

This seemed to amuse Spike. ‘Nice to know Angelus is getting what he deserves.’

‘Oh... I always assumed – well, from the way he’s talked, I mean... I thought you were friends.’

Spike scoffed and stubbed out his cigarette. ‘Friends with that traitor? I hardly think so.’ He eyed Xander carefully and started to make his way closer to him. ‘Anyway, enough about that wanker. I wanna know about the stud standing in front of me.’ He was taking in every inch of Xander. ‘Definitely think I made the right choice coming here by the looks of you.’

Xander laughed nervously. ‘What are you saying?’

Spike smirked and locked his eyes onto Xander’s ass. ‘I’m saying that I want a piece of that.’

‘Really?’ Xander couldn’t help but smile. ‘I mean... really?’

‘Sure, why not? Do you not find me attractive?’

‘Of course I do. Yes. One hundred percent, you’re hot.’

‘Well then, what’s the problem? Let’s do it right here, under the moonlight.’

‘I’m supposed to be keeping watch in case the Slayer appears.

‘And you think she’s gonna care if she sees two bloke’s doing it?’

‘I just think –’

‘Fair enough,’ Spike said, turning away. ‘If you don’t want to, then that’s fine.’

‘Wait!’ Xander cried, rushing forward. ‘No, forget I said that. Stay.’

Spike raised his eyebrows. ‘What are you saying?’

Xander kissed him passionately, then pulled back. ‘Bite me.’

Spike grinned. ‘With pleasure.’

The two vampires tumbled to the floor and Spike planted himself firmly on top. He opened his mouth and clamped down on Xander’s neck. Xander howled in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

‘ **Yes**!’ he screamed. ‘Fuck yes.’

Spike let go and looked down, blood dripping from his fangs. ‘You like that?’

‘Oh god, yes,’ Xander panted.

‘You’re a naughty boy, Xander,’ Spike said. ‘Now turn over, let’s see how much fun you can really handle.’

Xander didn’t need to be asked twice. He flipped over at once and allowed any clothes below his waist to be taken off. This was so wrong, but so exhilarating at the same time. Xander was so enthralled that this was even happening that he was taken by surprise when Spike’s penis suddenly entered him.

‘ **Holy shit**!’ He growled. ‘Fuck yes...’

‘You like it, don’t you?’ Spike said.

‘I fucking love it,’ Xander declared through clenched teeth. ‘Oh my god...’

It was the single most erotic moment of Xander’s entire life thus far. There something so primal about it, the fact that they were just two mindless beasts fornicating for the sheer thrill. Xander couldn’t imagine that something as banal as human sex could ever compare to this. He couldn’t deny that it hurt – probably not helped by the fact that Spike didn’t seem to care about taking it easy or going slowly for Xander’s benefit – but at the same time, that’s what made it feel so good.

They went on like this for quite a while, though as far as Xander was concerned it could have went on all night. Unfortunately though, the session eventually reached its inevitable climax and the two vampires found themselves finishing.

Once it was over, Spike immediately got back to his feet and started to buckle up his trousers. Xander carefully rolled onto his back and looked up at him. Xander’s blood was still smeared across Spike’s face. The blonde vampire looked down at him and winked.’

‘Clean yourself up,’ he said, turning on his heel and beginning to strut away. 

Xander quickly leaped up and began hurriedly pulling his trousers up. ‘Wait you’re just gonna leave? After that?’

Spike turned back and looked confused. ‘Well, yeah, it’s over. Look, it was great – but did you expect me to cuddle you afterwards?’

Xander shook his head. ‘I guess not.’

He watched as Spike left the cemetery and tried not to feel hurt. Instead, he focused on the positive, which was that he had just had the best sex of his life right then and there in the spur of the moment. Nothing would ever top that.

All of sudden, he heard footsteps and focused his attention towards the direction they were coming from. It was young man, presumably drunk, stumbling through the gravestones. Xander was suddenly reminded of how terribly hungry he was... and it would be a shame to let such a handsome guy’s fine blood go to waste.

‘Fresh meat,’ he said to himself, walking over to the guy with his fangs ready for penetration.


End file.
